Singing Nightingale, Blood Red
by Lady Kitsuna the Fox
Summary: PG13 for later chapters. My first RK ficcie! A ::coughs:: *little romance later. K&K, OC&S. A young woman with eyes strangely like Kenshin's suddenly appears, and with her new enemies who have their dark hearts set on getting revenge on both her and the H


Okkeee-dokkeyy. After much debating with my alter-ego, Shado-Jin, I, Lady Kitsuna the Fox, have decided to attempt my own Rurouni Kenshin fic, and I might even shamelessly do a self-insertion later.Wait, this IS a shameless sel-insertion ^^x ::grins evilly::. Oh yeah, *gets on hands and knees* Please read 'Twinkie wars'. It's in the Rayearth Section. YAY! Gozaru no da! ((inside joke) ^-.-^ (Fox emoticon  
  
BTW, this is my first RK fic, so please don't kill me. This is a K&K story as well, so if you don't like Kenshin/Kaoru fluff, too bad. You can't do anything about, other than flame because you dislike my *favorite* couple. And, just for your knowledge, I married Sanosuke on a Bishonen Site, so I don't feel guilty doing a OC/Sanosuke fic. I feel it's justified. Plus, this is just the description page. The first chapter is centered mainly on my character, soooooo not too much K&K. There may be a few FCs, but that's to be expected. And if I make my character sound like a Mary Sue, I apologize. I want to dedicate this to Himura Kaoru, whose stories made me extremely happy, and if she reads this I will probably bounce around my little cherry grove in the middle of MY magic forest, since I am a eleven- tailed white-gold Keaton (ghost fox). And somehow it gets increasingly difficult to type with my fox paws. Fur keeps on getting in the controls, and my claws keep hitting the wrong buttons. So if I make a grammatical mistake, it's not my fault. I was born that way. ^^x Anywho, This is also dedicated to Bunny, who reminds me of my favorite lemon author, lilbunny, who decided to end her own existence..Ok, that didn't come out right. Even though this may not be a good fic, I still want you to R&R, ok? If you do a signed review I will most likely read some of your stories. I just realized this sounds incredibly like a bribe, but it isn't. It's the truth. The parrot sits on the rabid monkey's grave...Ok, just checking to make sure you were still paying attention. Now, enough with my babbling. Oh, wait...Disclaimer. I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! I DON'T OWN THE TERM DISCLAIMER! I JUST USE THEM FOR MY OWN PERSONAL GAIN! ::coughs:: Ehehehe..::sweatdrops:: ^-.-^0 anyway, here's the description page..I OWN AYONA, AKA HIMURA AYONA, AKA HITOKIRI RED NIGHTINGALE WOLF!!!!! STEAL AND DIE, FOR I HAVE HAD HER COPYRIGHTED!!! ASK BEFORE YOU TRY AND USE HER IN A STORY, PLEASE!!!  
  
*Mizuruchi Ayona AKA Himura Ayona AKA Hitokiri Red Nightingale Wolf-  
  
Ayona is the young cousin of Himura Kenshin. She was only three years old when she began her training in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style by a former student of Hiko, who also taught her to use the Doragosai-ki-jutsu, a style that allows one to focus one's 'ki' into physical form--such as lightning, fire, water, ect-and use it as an attack. )EX: Ayona swung the blade, concentrating her 'ki' into the burning rage of a fire, so that when she swung her blade released a burning slash, singing her opponent.) Ayona has long coppery-gold hair with dark streaks, which she wears in a style like Kaoru's, with a dark crimson ribbon. Her eyes are a mix of gray and amethyst (they looke exactly like Kenshin's, only feminine) but change to a cold, calculating red when she fights seriously, or when she's deadly mad (mad as in ANGRY, not insane). She is actually an inch shorter than Kenshin, yet she weighs only 95 pounds. She has three silver earrings in her left ear, and in the middle of each one is a golden-red stone, and two more in her right ear. She wears a black gi, with a inner red one, and a white hakama (this had a gold sash) and zouri sandals. A sheathed sakabatou, along with a katana hung at her right side, samurai style. The sakabatou was the strange thing, for the pommel had a stone the matched her earrings. She is called the Red Nightingale Wolf for the way she assassinated people. The people she assassinated always knew someone was coming to kill them, so they surrounded themselves with warriors. She would hide in shadows, and move with such speed nobody even saw her. After she would slaughter the warriors who 'guarded' her victim, she would sing a sad song that would somehow 'capture' them, much like the One-Sided Heart technique, only after she stopped they could move again, only much slower. Then, she would strike, using a technique she calls the Ookamisai Ryu-jin, and cut with surgeon like-precision at the throat, like a wolf bringing down prey, and spear them through the heart, as a mercy stroke. Then she would leave, after putting a crimson ribbon over the main victim's eyes. She stopped killing after the Bakumatsu, disappearing in a manner much like her cousin. The only thing different was, nobody knew much about her, so instead of becoming a legend, she became a myth. A myth that was about to become a reality....  
  
  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I lied. This is the first chapter. I hope you all like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Bladed Dreams  
  
Hope you like it! Please R&R ^^x  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Lady Kitsuna~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"..and she looked them right in the eye and demanded that they release the thieving little brat! It's insane! And the men took one look and charged at the lass, but she beat the crap out of all of 'em! I'm telling the truth!" A man across from Kenshin's table was telling his friends. Kaoru, Sanosuke, Kenshin, Ayame, Suzame, Dr. Genzai, and Yahiko just stared. They all sweatdropped. "Yeah, what ever. Come on, we better go." The men got up and left. Peace resumed it's course in the Akebeko restaurant.for about ten minutes. A young woman dressed in a black gi, with a red lining, a gold hakama sash and white hakama, zouri sandals, and TWO swords hung neatly in her sash, much like how Kenshin carried his sakabatou. A young girl -- Tsubame-showed the woman to a table, which, ironically, was right across from Kenshin&friends. The woman closed her eyes and sighed, like she was tired. Her coppery/orange-blond hair was tied with a crimson ribbon, but it still reached her waist. She removed her weapons and set them to the side, opening her eyes. She noticed Kenshin&friends watching her, so she turned her head to face them and smiled, her eyes opening. Ayame and Suzame declared loudly that they were full, and wanted to go home and play. Tsubame brought the woman a bowl of noodles and a small bottle of sake. As Kenshin&friends left, Kaoru could've sworn she saw the woman's gray- amethyst eyes narrow at Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Ayona narrowed her eyes at the red-headed warrior. She sensed a suppressed 'ki', and yet it seemed somehow familiar. She had the oddest feeling she would meet with that man in the near future, and the situation would not be pleasant. She sighed and thanked Tsubame. As she ate her noodles ((ooc: Yum! ::licks muzzle:: I love noodles! ^~.~^)) she reflected on her predicament.  
  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Draw your weapon, wench!" Ayona smirked. "Are you sure? The tiger is beautiful, but it's stripes hide it's weapons well. Are you sure you wish to challenge me? Or must I fight you in order to free the child? Either way, you lose." A young child, a scruffy looking girl, squirmed in the man's grip. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" She squealed. The man grinned, showing yellow and black teeth. "Aw, would you rather take her place, wench? You certainly are a pretty little thing, aren't you? COME ON MEN! GET 'ER AND WE CAN ALL SHARE!" Men just like him burst out from around her, snarling and smirking. They appeared drunk. "Feh, do you think these cockroaches can stop me?" Her eyes narrowed, taking on a certain coldness. She slowly drew her sakabatou, and in a matter of seconds, they were all crumpled on the ground, unconscious. The man she assumed was leader was the only one left. He dropped the child in shock, and the little girl screamed and ran behind Ayona. "I-I-I'll get you for this! The Black Raven Bandits bow down to no one!" He ran away.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Ayona shook her head. She finished her noodles, and drank a couple sips of sake, which was all the bottle contained. She got up, payed her bill, put her sword back in her hakama sash, and left.  
  
  
  
Arigato! Did you like it? My first Rurouni Kenshin Fic, so please be nice! R&R! 


End file.
